Demitri Maximoff
Demitri Maximoff is a character from Darkstalkers series, he makes his debut in the first Darkstalkers game as the main protagonist. Profile Head of the House of Maximoff and a Makai noble. More than a century ago, he challenged the King of the Makai, Belial, in battle and was defeated, resulting in his banishment to the human world. There, he quietly regained his powers before returning to the Makai. After the death of Belial, his daughter and successor to the Makai throne, Morrigan, became Demitri's target. However, upon sensing the presence of the resurrected lord of the House of Dohma, their battle was temporarily put on hold. Demitri now burns with a desire to put the upstart Jedah back in his place. While he acts as a proud and noble gentleman outside of battle, once the fighting starts his cruel demonic tendencies come to the fore. He also pays a great deal of care to his personal appearance, always carrying a can of hairspray tucked away inside his cape. Story Deep within the mountains of Romania lies a castle that appears only on a full moon. The castle, named after the owner of the land, was called Zeltzereich. This castle belonged to a Makai Vampire, Demitri Maximoff. 100 years ago, he had challenged Belial Aensland for power. He lost the battle and was exiled from Makai for his crimes against its ruler. Sunlight was something that was troublesome for the vampires of Makai, especially for Demitri. If he were to be directly exposed, his body would be destroyed from the inside and would disappear. To avoid the sunlight, he used his supernatural abilites and created a field to cover his castle. He used this field to recover his strength. For 50 years, he stayed within his casket. As he slowly regained his strength, he would step out only once a full moon put a shield around his body for blood. By this time, there were already people that would wander into the castle. They would somehow hear rumors of treasure's within the castle. They would bring crosses, stakes, garlic, holy water and silver bullets thinking they were safe and attack Demitri. To Demitri, humans were food as enjoyed their blood. To him, it was like drinking the best wine of Makai. Those who were bit by Demitri had turned into vampires that would become loyal servant to him. Currently, 40 people settle in Demitri's castle and care for him. When Demitri recovered 80% of his original power, he was able to temporarily create an aura around him that would grant him the power to walk on a cloudy day. Demitri had conquered both night and day and had no weaknesses. After 100 years of humiliation for his loss, he had gained a lot. He acquired various knowledge. The Prince of Darkness steadily readied himself to take over the realm once again. The presence of an alien life form on Earth was an unexpected event for Demitri. Demitri seized this opportunity to further gain strength and fought against Pyron and consumed the alien life form. He was confident that he was strong enough to challenge and defeat the ruler of Makai, Belial. When he returned to Makai, he found out that Belial's daughter, Morrigan Aensland, had become heir to the Aensland family and the ruler of Makai. As Demitri prepared himself to challenge Morrigan, he and his castle were sucked into the realm of Majigen by Jedah Dohma. Believing that meeting Jedah was an important step, he went off to meet Jedah for help and a deal. Darkstalkers Appearances Darkstalkers: New Blood Demitri returns as one of the playable characters of the game. Darkstalkers 4: Blood Moon Tournament Demitri is one of the characters of the game. Crossover Appearances Capcom All-Stars Battle Royale Demitri is one of the characters from Darkstalkers side. Capcom Ultimate Showdown Demitri is one of the characters of the game. Capcom vs. SNK 3: Battle of the Ages Demitri is one of the starter characters from Capcom side. Capcom vs. SNK 3: Fight Beyond Time and Space 2020 He is one of the characters from Capcom side. Capcom vs. SNK 3: Multiversal Fighting Demitri is one of the characters from Capcom side. SNK vs Capcom 3: Unlimited Combats Demitri and Jedah faces Darkstalkers series on this installement. Capcom x Namco: Chaos Battle He is one of the characters from Capcom side. Namco X Capcom 2: Zeo He is one of the characters from Capcom side. Sega vs. Capcom He is one of the characters from Darkstalkers side. Nintendo vs Capcom 2: Fighting All-Stars Demitri is one of the characters from Capcom fraction. Tatsunoko vs. Capcom 2: Barrage of the New World Demitri is one of the newcomers from Capcom side. DC vs. Capcom: The Legend Era He is one of the starter characters of the game. Touhou vs. Capcom: Village of the Warriors He is one of the characters from Capcom side, his rival is Aya Shameimaru from Touhou. Cartoon Network vs. Capcom: Battles of Chaos Judgment Demitri is one of the characters from Capcom side. Disney vs. Capcom: Infinity Requiem Demitri is one of the characters from Capcom side. Nitroplus vs. Capcom: The Battle of Heroes He is one of the characters from Capcom side, his rival is Vjedogonia from the homonymous franchise. Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds Demitri appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Morrigan Aensland. Project X Zone 3-D Demitri appears as a Solo Unit. Project X Zone 4: Fate at Hands Demitri appears as a Solo Unit. Project X Zone: Fight For The Future 20XX He is one of the characters of the game. Super X Dimensions Demitri appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Morrigan Aensland. Arena of Sagas He is one of the characters of the game. Super Smash Flash 3 He is one of the characters of the game. Trivia *Demitri's preferred blood type to consume is AB. He also prefers blood from virgins. *The girls on Demitri's stage are Patricia, Elizabeth, Francoise and Angelica. *In the Darkstalkers series, Demitri is voiced by Nobuyuki Hiyama, who is mostly known as the voice of adult Link in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, the Japanese voice of Bass in the Japanese version of Mega Man 8, Joe Higashi from the Fatal Fury and The King of Fighters series, Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho, by starring twice within the Brave Series franchise as Maito Senpuuji of The Brave Express Might Gaine and Gai Shishioh of the King of Braves GaoGaiGar. He also voiced Viral and Old Coco in Tenga Toppa Gurren Lagann. *In the American cartoon series, Demitri is voiced by Michael Donovan, who also voiced Guile in the Street Fighter cartoon series. *Richard Epcar, Demitri's English voice actor in Cross Edge, had previously voiced characters of supernatural origin ranging from Franken in The Monster of Frankenstein (originally known as Kyofu Densetsu: Kaiki! Frankenstein) to Myotismon from Digimon. *In Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Vergil was given alternate colors based on Demitri. *For Monster Hunter Frontier, Capcom released costumes of Demitri and Morrigan for the game. Their costumes came in 4 different colors; Demonic Series featuring their regular colors, Shadow Series featuring reds, Chaos Series featuring light blue and Soul Series featuring white. *Demitri was planned to be a playable character in the cancelled game Capcom Fighting All-Stars: Code Holder. *Demitri's vampire clan are an enemy of Van Helsing. *Demitri is hinted to know about the existence of Dracula, the king of vampires. *Maximoff is the Latinized surname of Maksimov which is of Russian origin, meaning "son of Maksim". *Curiously, in SVC Chaos, his surname was spelled as Maximov instead of the usual Maximoff. *Demitri Resemble Bears Kazuya Mishima (From Tekken Series),Specially the hair have same Spike. Category:Capcom Category:Darkstalkers Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Villain Category:Villains Category:Antihero Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Playable characters Category:Vampires Category:Namco X Capcom Category:Project X Zone